


Collection

by Mikalaxmoth



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikalaxmoth/pseuds/Mikalaxmoth
Summary: Just different short stories and one shots. For fun.





	1. Mother Part 1

Her name is Julianne.

She was kidnapped.

She was just 17.

She was a Dauntless leader two years ago before the factionless kidnapped her, she was on a mission and they caught her. She doesn’t know where she is and she has tried to escape, that cost her beatings and whips. Other strangers have been kidnapped as well mostly her age but they are from different factions and from different times, she doesn’t know if Evelyn had anything to do with her kidnapping but she is definitely aware of these kidnappings. The leader for these kidnappings is Silas. Silas is a sick bastard he calls them his ‘collections’.

There are male who he has kidnapped and all of the males he kidnapped and has been were never older than 13. She heard it’s because male kids are easier to control and doctrine than older ones, they’re more civil. For the girls none is older than 17. She tried to fight but at the end of the day she just learned to keep her head down and be a good girl for them, she was kidnapped to be a hostage, interrogated, and eventually raped.

Silas raped her and he told her she was the first girl he had ever raped, somewhere in his psychotic mind he even tried to make her like him, to fall in love with him. She is not in love with him she’s in love with her boyfriend Eric. She spent these two years crying, hoping, wishing to be back in Eric’s arms but it feels like it won’t happen.

* * *

 

Julianne was eventually found as the rest of the victim and Silas went missing. The squadrons finally found her and took her home; her and her pregnant belly. She was already eight months pregnant with a baby girl, her baby girl and not Silas’ baby girl. They immediately rushed her to the hospital in Erudite, Cyrus stressed that she needs the doctor. He’s another leader and a good friend.

Cyrus sits down on a chair by the hospital bed, “Julianne, are you sure you’re ready?” asks Cyrus.

She looks down and stare at his leader tattoo on his neck.

He sighs heavily, “You don’t have to let them see you now, you can do it tomorrow.”

She shakes her head, “It’s been two years Cyrus, my friends and boyfriend need to see me.” she clears her throat, “I-I’m ashamed.” She dips her head down, letting her hair cover her face.

Cyrus leans forward to puts his hand on her belly, “Never did I hear that it was the woman’s fault that she got raped, nor did I ever hear that it was her fault to get knocked up afterwards.”

“Of course, but _I_ feel ashamed, still.” She looks into his eyes.

“Cyrus, he’ll hate me. I’m big and ugly now, I’ve changed. What if he wants me to get rid of Emma?”

His lip quirks a little, “Emma is a beautiful name for her. And you’re not ugly, you’re glowing, plus, if he truly cared for you he’d always be here for you and there’s no doubt in my mind that he will always be here.”

“Cyrus, you don’t know that. We didn’t get that far when we were together, we started dating two weeks before I got kidnapped.” She gives him a pointed look.

Eric and her friends are on their way to see her, but they still don’t know her _situation._

“Okay, let’s change the subject.” He says.

Suddenly he gives her a serious look, “Juli, do you want me to tell them that you’re pregnant before they enter the room?”

She grinds her teeth giving it a thought and then she nods slowly, “I guess that’s fair, giving them a heads up on what they’re about to face.” She gestures her pregnant belly and then she gives a shaky chuckle. She is sure everyone will give her a pity look and Eric will radiate anger throughout the day or possibly forever.

They heard a knock and the nurse popped in, “Her friends are downstairs, should I let them in?”

“I’ll talk to them first.” He looks down at Julianne, “See ya soon.”

As soon as he’s out she stares down and cradle her belly, “Mommy loves you Emma. She won’t let you get hurt, everything that is about to happen might go bad and mom’s happy she has you. You’re my whole world Emma.”

She looks up when she hears Eric yelling.

_“Get the fuck out of my way Cyrus!”_

She knows at this point that Cyrus is telling him the situation.

“God, help me.” she whispers whilst protectively holding her belly.

She jumped when she hears Eric yell again, _“Where is she!”_ and suddenly the door in front of her opens.

Eric stomps to the bed right away looking tired and smells of sweat. She grabs her face hastily and pulls the blanket down to see the belly, he rubs it and Julianne can hear his breath hitched.

Eric growls, “Who did it?” as he stares her down with her face in his hands.

_“S-Silas.”_ She sobs out. Eric hugs her in an instant with him cursing at the room.

Julianne tips her head back to see his face, “I-I know I said I don’t want kids and I said it’s pointless, but she’s mine Eric.” Eric’s eyes seemed dark.

With a weak voice she says, “Emma is not his baby but she’s _my baby_ …and I’m keeping her.” His expression change into an emotion that is so dark and hateful.

He looks mad. He turns around and kicks a plastic chair near her bed. He walks towards the door but turn around and grips the bed post really hard looking into her eyes, “I spent 2 years trying to find you Julianne,” he says dangerously, “and this is what I get?”

Julianne was shocked and eventually he left her, with nothing but the feeling of emptiness and heartbreak.

She rubs her belly, “Fine. Emma it’s you and me against the world.” She whispers down to her belly, afraid if someone might hear her even though no one is here. Someone knocks the door and she allows whoever to enter.

“Julianne!”

Her best friend Shauna leaps onto the bed and squeeze her hard, not long after that her friend sobs in the crook of Julianne’s neck. Julianne’s friends and other leaders dips their heads down, some were teary eyed some were pitying her.

Zeke sighs in defeat, “Oh my god, Julianne. I’m sorry we weren’t there.” Zeke approaches with teary eyes and he sniffs, Four comes up behind him clasping a hand on his shoulder.

“We all wish we were there. We’re sorry.” Four looks down in shame.

Shauna releases her hold and rubs her hand on Julianne’s belly. Julianne gives a gentle smile to the rest of the people in the room.

“It’s okay guys, I’m okay. And it may seem crazy but I’m happy now.” That’s partially true of course, seeing her friends is great but seeing Eric leave is not.

Louis the old leader sits down at the end of the bed, “Kid, you don’t have to fake it.” he holds her foot and rubs it softly.

“But no, I am happy. Yes, I was raped-“ she swallows “-and yes, I’m pregnant. But she’s my daughter, my Emma, mine.”

Louis drops out a shaky breath and shakes her head with a smile, “Jesus, kid.”

He stares at her again with so much admiration, and that never happens by the way.

“I guess nothing ever beats a mother’s love.” Lauren says with tears streaming down her face and the whole room agrees.

* * *

 

It’s been three days and Julianne is in her old apartment, or you should say the girls’ old apartment. Julianne, Shauna, and Lauren shared the big apartment. So many drunken nights was spent here. They have one rule and it is ‘No boys allowed’.

Lauren gives Shauna a hug with a girly squeal, “You look so pretty with the new haircut.”

“Woah, woman, chill.” She puts both of her hands out with a sarcastic expression.

Julianne chuckles silently staring at the girls and then her belly, “I agree with Lauren.” She nods with a smirk.

Shauna sits down on the couch next to Julianne whilst facing her, “You’ve changed y’know— _Ow.”_

Lauren kicks Shauna’s leg from the bean bag next to the couch, “What she meant was-“

“What I meant was, you’re more beautiful.” Shauna wiggles her eyebrows.

I snort, “Y’right, and if I was really beautiful maybe Eric would’ve stayed.”

Julianne stands up and waddles to the kitchen to get some snacks, she opens the fridge and pulls out a whole pie that she got from the cafeteria chef. She stands behind the kitchen island and continues, “I know I’ve changed, personality wise. I’m more quiet, I don’t swear as much, I’m more girly, more weak now-“

“Woah!” the girls said at the same time with a pretend shocked look, Lauren playfully holds her chest.

Lauren stands up points at Julianne, “Julianne Woods, you are anything but weak!“

Shauna adds, “And ugly!”

Julianne smiles sadly. She’s grateful to have her friends supporting her, she knows her personality did a whopping one eighty but that’s just how things are. With her being pregnant she has grown so much and she’s proud of it, her motherly instinct is definitely her pride. Now, that she looks back at her character before it was very poor, she was just barbaric and impolite. She wasn’t really known for her kindness or hospitality, people used to know her because of her dumb, wild, child-like, and drunk behavior.

She was also very cold; won’t even greet people because she thinks they’re not in a ‘high social class’ like her, which is absolutely mad. The only reason she even started being friends with Four was because she wants to gain his trust and throw him off during initiation, but that of course changed. Her and Eric even bonded because of how much Julianne has a fantasy of killing people, but then they have so much more things in common other than their harsh natures. Eric and her are a match made in heaven, her thug façade is just a cover of how much she is anything but that. People say that they’re characters are similar but no, they’re very different.

Julianne can be a morbid girl, she can look macho, and her walls may stay up to keep up a cold outer personality, but she’s not like that at all. She’s very kind and highly intelligent as well, it’s just a tactic to keep people away from her and that is what her and Eric have in common. She saw something that aren’t that visible in her friends’ eyes, Eric’s insecurities. It has always been in Julianne’s nature to serve the people around her, so she decided to be a lover and even a servant to Eric. Eric is not that different from Four and that’s why they clash so much. Maybe in another universe, just maybe, they could’ve been best friends.

They spent an hour more talking before dressing up to go to the pit, they are looking for some fishes to catch and she’s looking forward to see some familiar faces. Eric would definitely be there and he probably has another girl in his arms by the time they get there, at least that’s what Julianne thinks. But her friends will beg to differ. Eric never said it but he loves her very much.

“Guys, no. The dress is so booby.” Julianne whines in front of the mirror.

She’s wearing a midi chiffon dark green dress, Dauntless isn’t really accustomed with this color but a pregnant woman can do whatever she wants. As for her hair, it’s up in a tidy bun behind her head.

Lauren turns around from her vanity, “That’s the point Julzee. Before, you were as flat as a board and now, you got _tatas_.” She fondles her own breasts.

Julianne chuckles, “I was not that flat okay, my cups were decent and minimalistic I’d like to say, and now I just look like a slutty cunt.”

“Don’t you dare say that, babe!” Lauren walks over to Julianne and turn her around.

“The dress is not about the boobs, Julzee. It’s about, how you deserve to feel beautiful and feel like the shining star of the night. You’ve been through so much and you deserve to pamper yourself. You are not slutty for having boobs Julianne Woods, for fuck sakes you’re carrying another life inside of you.” Lauren hugs her.

“Oh my god, that was beautiful.” Shauna sniffs from the bathroom door.

“Lauren’s right Julzee.” She adds.

Lauren holds Julianne, wiping her own tears away, “Two souls in one body.”

“Lauren, Shauna. You guys are everything, I love you guys.” Julianne chokes out a sob.

Lauren holds her even more and Shauna runs over to hug them both, they are truly like sisters. They have a very strong bond that not a lot of girls have, they all are very strong and tough. Perfect pair.


	2. Mother Part 2

The pit was a full house, and all of them were welcoming Julianne. Women came up to her to tell her how strong she is, or how beautiful and glowing she looks. Even initiates came up to her smiling and say hello to her. Some even gave her gifts; baby gifts. So many hugs, so many flowers, she hasn’t been here for too long but she’s feeling overwhelmed already it’s almost as if she needs to hide. Lauren and Shauna turned into her personal bodyguards, it was too much that they had to announce the whole room to ‘Give her some space’. Eric is nowhere to be found, Julianne thinks that he’s probably fucking and it hurts her very much.

“Hi, my name is Kirk.” A boy came up to her whilst extending her arms, he looks like an initiate.

She shakes Kirk’s hand with a gentle smile, “Hi, I’m Julianne, but people call me Julzee or Anne sometimes.”

Kirk smiles widely, “I just wanna say that you’re very strong, it’s quite personal but i-i was raped when I was younger-“ she rubs his shoulder with a sad smile “-but seeing you, with a baby, after you got raped and you’re still smiling gives me strength.”

He chuckles awkwardly, “It might be weird but, you’re my strength. When I read your story on the newspaper and heard people talk, it moved me. I guess you made me come out of my shell a bit more.”

She is speechless.

“So I wanted to thank you as well, you’re strong and your baby is lucky to have you.”

She sighs, “Kirk…I don’t know what to say. You are very strong too, Kirk and thank you for sharing your story. It’s very moving that I’m able to help. You made my night, come over and give me a hug.” She chuckles. They hug and it just felt like they were both just channeling support and love.

Julianne sits down on a table they nicely put together, she’s just staring around the pit soaking up the atmosphere. She smiles when she feels Emma kick, “I know, honey. Mommy’s happy she could help others.” She whispers at her belly.

“Sup, you good?” Cyrus sits himself down next to her.

“Yea, I was just talking to Emma.”

He chuckles, “So, Eric’s nowhere to be found.”

She rolls her eyes, “I don’t care.” Oh, but she does.

“What happened?” he sips his beer.

She groans, “I don’t know why he’d leave. He said that _this_ is not what he wants, and I don’t know if he’s referring to the baby or the fact I’m keeping Emma or whatever the heck, I dunno.” She takes a deep breath.

“Julianne, he's a douche. I’ll talk to him.”

“No. A man like him can’t be reasoned with, he can go do whatever he wants. I got Emma.” She says defensively.

He scoffs, “Pardon me, but, how come you turned from being ‘I don’t wanna have kids’ to ‘I love being a mom’?”

“To be honest, it’s just instinct. First time I found out I was pregnant I thought my whole world’s about to end but little did I know my whole world was just starting, my whole world’s Emma now.” She smiles at Cyrus. "It's not like i hated kids, i like them but i don't want to have one of my own y'know what i mean?"

“Understandable." he clears his throat, "I’d never say this but, fuck it. I’m proud of you, I truly didn’t know how strong women are until now.”

“What, you're proud of me? Really?” She gives a disbelief expression.

“Yea, I just thought women need to stop yapping in my ear about ‘Girls are stronger than boys’, ‘Girl power’, and all that bullshit, but man.” He stares at her belly with a surprised look, “I guess I truly don’t know how strong women are until I see someone I care about carrying a fucking baby.” He never did care about the whole girl power thing nor will he ever care, but now he thinks that maybe it wasn’t girl power at all, it’s mother power.

He knows how madly in love Julianne is with her baby, he’s not gonna lie and say she’s not hot in that dress with that round belly. There’s something about men and seeing a woman round with pregnancy, for the men out there with a pure heart they can see how desirable a pregnant woman is. Cyrus do think that Julianne is crazy beautiful with a pregnant belly, it suits her. Motherhood is very much noble.

Julianne stands up, “Anyways, gotta go pee.”

She flushes down the toilet. When she was about to return to the party she decided she wants to walk around Dauntless, after two years she deserves to see what changed in her home. She wants to go to the training room.

“Mommy might get in trouble with your aunties for leaving them, but mommy needs to see and I’ll talk you through it.” at eight months, she still walks with no problem in heels.

“And here we are Emma. Mommy’s old training room.” She’s reminiscing about all the memories she had in here. This was the first time she ever commit such violence and feel good about it, this was the first place she’d go to at dawn during initiation, this is where she caught another initiate making out with a Dauntless member, and this is where she and Eric kissed.

“What are you doing here?”

She turns around to see Eric in the doorway with an empty whiskey bottle.

“Why do you care, Eric?” she spits his name out with hatred.

His jaw clenches and he makes a beeline to her, or at least he attempted without swaying and stumbling a bit.

“Shouldn’t you be at-“ he stops in front of her and lean forward towards her face “-the party?” She can definitely see and smell how drunk he was. His features looked rough and a bit gaunt, there’s no doubt he was restless.

She stares at him in disgust and decides to just back down, “I’m done.” She walks past Eric and she didn’t realize she was holding her breath this whole time. She gasps when Eric grab her and push her back to the wall. His hands are on the wall to lock her in place. His eyes are predatory and dark, so dark you can feel it too.

He dips his head down to her neck breathing in her scent, “Do you know how hard it is for me to see you like this?” he then punches the wall next to her head. He growls, “Seeing you in this dress and seeing you walking around with this figure?” Julianne can feel her heart pound and tears streaming down her face, for a moment she feels like she’s back in that hellhole with the other victims. The dread and fear. Eric runs his hand down her arm he smirks when she feels her goosebumps, “Seeing you so round.” his hand on her belly, “Plump.” And his hand slides higher, “Ripe.” He growls this in her ear and finally his hand rests on her ample bosom.

“Eric-“

“Don’t. Say. A. Word. You know better not to talk right now.” He squeezes her breast ever so lightly.

“It feels different,” he says and roughly breath in her scent from her neck like a wolf sniffing its prey, as if he’s ready to pound, “I like it.” he whispers and she shudders. Julianne can feel her panties getting wet and her sex is begging to be satisfied, during her early stages of pregnancy all she wanted was Eric but she never had that. She has had the case of blue balls just like Eric.

_“Mmph.”_ Eric hold her even closer and sucks on her spilling cleavage, the room is now filled with her sighs and his growls. All she can do is hold him even closer and rub her legs together. He looks up to see her woman so lost in the heated passion and all he could say was, “You’re beautiful, Anne.”

She opens her eyes to see him contently staring at her with so much lust in his eyes, but his expression turns cold and he steps back. Long gone was the lustful expression, now it’s just a stoic mask.

“Leave.” He says.

Julianne doesn’t understand and her emotion’s mixed with pain, “What?” she asks.

_“Leave!”_ he barks.

Julianne jumps and just stare at him in disgust, “I fucking curse the day I said I loved you, Eric.”

He walks over to the punching and the second she leaves he punches the bag so hard it almost bounce back to hit him in the face, he spent the rest of the night venting out his frustration and anger. The only reason he yelled at her to leave was because he couldn’t have what he wanted, in case you forgot he’s Eric Coulter and he always get what he wants.

“When I want to go. _Fucking. Rough_.” He punctuates with punches, “She’s to _. Fucking. Fragile_.” Again, “When I want to. _Fuck. Her. Hard_.” Again, “ _She’ll. Break_.” He stops with ragged breaths “And if I had fucking saved her earlier she wouldn’t have Emma, but if I did I could’ve murdered the motherfucking guy before he could ever…” he groans loudly with his fingers tugging his hair, “Fuck my life.”

Never did he not desire her. She was the only girl that could ever quench his desire to the max, he wanted her at that moment. He hated that bun on her head, he wanted her hair down so he could pull on it as he pounds her hard from behind, but that’s not possible.

He leaves the training with the worst case of blue balls.

He would never say those things out loud but the whiskey helped him to loosen up.

Julianne spent that night crying in the bathroom. Lauren and Shauna ended up in the bathroom hearing all of her sobs, they tried to make her come out but nothing worked. The only reason she even came out was because she needed to go home and sleep.


	3. Mother Part 3

“There you go, Miss. Woods. Your healthy baby girl.”

“Aww, she is a healthy baby girl.” Julianne can’t stop gazing at the screen, she had ultrasounds when she was confined but the doctors and nurses were never nice like Molly.

“Well, I assume you want the prints then.”

Julianne nods excitedly. Never in her life, she thought she would ever go through pregnancy all alone, she’d always thought if she were pregnant she’d already be married. Life doesn’t usually go according your plans and sometimes it’s for the better. She has a great support system in Dauntless, Max told the infirmary to give Julianne free ultrasound and anything she could possibly needed from the infirmary until the baby comes. Jeanine’s even ready to give her a full safe labor environment in Erudite with the best care, Jeanine did this because she owes her life to Julianne. Julianne saved Jeanine from an assassination plan, she didn’t know she had it in her to be able to expose a murder plan and actually save a life. She’d say it was all luck.

She walks out of the infirmary to go back home. Her mood just elevates like crazy good, rubbing her pregnant belly with a content smile. She walks down all of the corridors feeling nothing but joy. All is well, all is good, until she sees Eric walking in her direction with a bag in his hand.

She comes to a halt, “You’re not going back to your place.” Eric says.

“What the fuck?” she stops in front of him.

“You’re not gonna go home through walking the chasm everytime.”

“Wow. Now you care? The other night you hated me. What changed?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want your baby safe or not, Anne?” he smirks when this catches her attention, her whole demeanor changes.

“O-of course.”

“Then you’re staying with me, I brought your clothes already.” He lifts the bag a little. She says nothing and he sighs, pulls her hand and holds it. They walk together side by side trying to ignore the awkward silence until Julianne breaks the silence, “Did Lauren and Shauna actually allowed you to pack the bag?”

“It’s your stuff that I’m packing why would I need to need their permission.” He states.

“How long will I be staying?”

“Until it’s safe.” He grins mockingly.

She furrow her eyebrows, “What does that mean?”

“It means, until I say that it’s safe.”

“That’s tentative, Eric. Quit playing around, I’m over here carrying a child.” She grunts bitterly.

He stops and glare at her, “Well, do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I’d actually joke around about it?”

She pulls her hand from his hold, “You seem to be very disturbed with the fact that I’m fucking pregnant Eric, well guess what buddy, when I’m staying in your apartment later you’d be seeing a whole lot of this-“ she points at her belly “-and you can’t ignore it-“

_“I KNOW!”_ he yells, “I know I’d fucking see you waddle around my apartment, eating on the dining table, shower in my bathroom, and fucking sleep in my bed with a pregnant belly.” His eyes are frantic and on fire but cold at the same time.

“If my pregnancy bothers you so much maybe you shouldn’t have invited me to fucking stay with you Eric.” She glares at him with so much hate.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have, if you didn’t live on the other side of the fucking chasm, Julianne.” He pulls her by the arms to get her close, “But you do.” He whispers in her ear and Julianne didn’t miss him breathing in her scent and she’s also breathing in his smell, peppermint and soap. It lasted for seconds but felt like hours. He lets go and held her hand again.

When they arrive she realizes nothing has changed from his place. It’s still clean like it used to be, clean cut, serene, and still doesn’t feel like a home. His books are proudly displayed on his shelves like it has always been, Eric’s bedroom is just behind the wall of shelves and she didn’t miss Eric carrying the bag inside the bedroom.

“Eric, where will you sleep?” she asks him.

He exits his room calmly, “With you, in the bedroom and no one is sleeping on the couch.” She opens her mouth to sass mouth back at him, “This is my place and it’s impolite for you to ask demands from the host.”

“Eric, this is not okay. You can’t just do this, I need to buy baby stuffs for the baby and pack my hospital bag. I’m eight months pregnant Eric.”

Eric hangs his jacket and walk over to the kitchen and he pours himself some leftover black coffee, she just stares at him expecting a response and all he said was, “What?” as he smirks into his cup. She stands in the middle of the living room with a frown on her face.

“You are stressing me out, Eric. Screw it, I’m going home.”

He puts his mug down with no expression, “The room beside you, open it.”

“What?”

He gives her a pointed look and she rolls her eyes. She walks to the door on her left and opens it, what she was about to witness was something out of character of Eric. She gasps and covers her mouth when she sees a nursery, “Eric…I don’t know what to say.” She whips her head to look at Eric and he was still on the island with no expression, “Look around and say what other things you want and need.” That’s all he said before turning around to wash his mug on the dishwasher.

The room wasn’t your typical nursery room. The walls has a skull wallpaper on the wall, the baby’s crib is white, the changing table is black with a blood dripping drawing, the rocking chair is black, there are some plushies but most of the dolls in this room are voodoo inspired dolls, and there are pictures and figurines of the planets. She knows this may seem like she’s a bad mother with all the creepy stuff but this is what she likes, all the morbid stuff. She couldn’t stop smiling.

When she closes the door Eric asks, “Anything else?” he nods towards the room.

“Umm…it’s nothing that I can’t buy so you don’t have to buy.”

He nods with no expressions, “Eric, i— thank you, b-but why?” she genuinely asks.

He gets closer, “Like you said, you’re eight months pregnant.” he finishes with a smirk.


	4. Mother Part 4

She smiles into the pillow as Eric massages her feet with scented oils, it’s a thing that he’s been doing every night. She also didn’t miss the baby books hidden in his drawer, to doubt Eric’s feelings is very offensive of her. He has done so much for her and she has done nothing but just live there, Eric does like the sight of her pregnant and walking around in his apartment. And don’t forget the beautiful dresses she’d wear around the house casually. One night, he even saw his t-shirt in the laundry basket after he got home and he knows full well she wore it around the house. The thought of seeing her so lost in her element gives him this content feeling, she’s safe with him.

She tried asking him about Silas, but that cost her a cold shoulder everytime she did ask. Or he’d tell her not to worry.

Eric’s sitting on the dining table with a cup of coffee in front of him, and he’s just staring at it. When his bedroom door clicks open he looks up to see Julianne in a long sweetheart neckline black sundress. His chest restricts for a second. Her hair is down and it looks voluminously healthy, and her ample bosoms on display for the world to see but she’s too pregnant to even care who’s staring. When she sends him a beautiful smile he can feel all the blood rushing to his shaft.

“I’m going to hangout with the girls and others, kay.” She says so nonchalantly, she walks past the dining table to put on her flats. Eric stands up looping his arms around her belly from behind, in this position he can feel her generous rear cheeks pressing against his girth.

“Others?” his voice raspy from his slumber.

She puts her hand on top of his, “Zeke, Cyrus, and Four.”

“Stay.” He holds her even closer and hums in the crook of her neck, “Your feet will swell up if you walk too much.” He mumbles before nipping the hollow space between her neck and shoulder.

She leans her head on the shoulder with a chuckle, “I need my friends, and plus, I’m feeling pretty in this dress. I want my girlfriends to see.”

He groans, “You’re such a girl.” He runs his nose on the side of her face.

She sighs, “You need sleep Eric, you look exhausted. You haven’t eaten properly as well.” She turns around resting her arms on his shoulder. She rubs the nape of his neck and drops a kiss under his jaw as she is short.

He rolls his eyes in annoyance, “I drank coffee, I’m fine.” He grunts like a little boy.

“Don’t be silly, you’re sleep deprived. A faction leader needs his rest.” She rubs his cheek and give him her best puppy eyes, “Please.” she whines. He grinds his teeth and closes his eye as if it pains him, he reaches down and gives her bum a firm spank. She gasps.

He grins, “But you better be here when I wake up, promise?” he raise his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes, “Yes! Now, go!” she pushes him away.

She knows that Eric’s not gonna wake up for hours so she has plenty of time to spend with her friends. It’s been two weeks since she arrived in Dauntless and things have been good. Eric and her haven’t had any sexual activities other than wandering lips. He tried to coax her into sex, she knows Eric won’t make the baby come out since she bets he had a lot of research on safe sex during pregnancy but she still won’t risk it.

She’s such a mom now, she loves talking about Emma and tell others how blessed she is. But there’s one thing she’s not very sure, will Eric be Emma’s father?

That question has been nagging her for long enough because even the thought of Eric liking kids seems impossible, she doesn’t want Eric to just like Julianne; he needs to like Emma as well. She can definitely see Eric training her daughter to be some super soldier or even treat Emma like an initiate, she’s afraid he’ll think she is just another random kid he can find in the streets instead of…his daughter.

_Oh, yes_.

One thing she’s afraid of, is to say that Emma is his as well or even dream about it. She doesn’t truly know how he feels about the baby.

She’s still very ashamed of the rape because the thought of her not keeping her body safe from another man when she was still with Eric makes her feel dirty, she doesn’t want to pressure him to take care of the baby— even though she desperately wants him to— but that would be selfish of her to ask a man that has nothing to do with the baby to help her. Eric has not confirmed if they are still in a relationship or not, because some days he acts like they were never a thing.

Julianne can’t imagine the grief and pain Eric felt for those two years all alone and later found out she was raped by the kidnapper, leaving her with a child. Julianne is more worried for the happiness of her daughter and Eric than her own. There’s nothing that she could do to make up the empty two years he went through, he had to run the whole faction whilst still looking for his missing or possibly dead girlfriend. A part of him is more broken than before and she can see it, he covers it up well but that slither of emotion slip ups, it was pure fear. Eric Coulter is scarred and afraid. The best part is, he doesn’t want to talk about it. She doesn’t know how long he’s going to hold it in, Eric is a walking ticking bomb waiting to explode. And it will, if he doesn’t talk about it. She doesn’t want whatever she has with Eric now to be based off of fear.

* * *

 

She enters the pit and spots the band of misfits immediately, “Hey, there she is, baby mama!” Zeke hollers as Julianne walks over to the group.

Cyrus whistles and stares her up and down, “More like, hot mama.” He chuckles. Zeke claps his back with a laugh. Four is holding a bottle of water and she can see his cheeks blush a bit, Cyrus’ comment made him uncomfortable.

“You guys are so disrespectful.” Lauren spits out, “Julianne, you’re glowing.”

Julianne rolls her eyes and groans, “Oh please you guys, stop saying I’m glowing. Geez, I need to sit down.”

Four immediately stands up to help her sit down. He gives up his seat for her. Julianne gives the guy a soft pat on the cheek with a smile, “Thank you.” His lips quirks up for a split second.

Shauna grins and skips over to kneel in front of her, “So how’s baby Emma?” she rubs her belly gently.

“Good.” Julianne drawls out and she giggles, “Yeah, she’s just wonderful. My feet’s been swelling, it’s hard for me to sleep, and the other thing is she kicks everytime I sing for her.” Everyone awed except for Four and Cyrus.

Cyrus nudged her shoulder, “Hey, maybe she’ll be a singer one day.” He nods to her belly.

Julianne nods with a huge smile, “A better one than her mother.” Cyrus snort.

“I really wanna feel her kick.” Shauna whines and Lauren joins her, “Aww, me too.” She puts her hands together in a pleading fashion. One of the best things about Emma is she’s able to kick when her mother asks her to, Julianne guides Shauna’s hand to where she’d usually feel the kick.

Julianne looks down at her belly, “C’mon, Emma. Don’t be shy, your auntie wants to feel you.”

_Kick._

Shauna gasps and Lauren pushes her away, “Move bitch, my turn now. C’mon sweetie.” Julianne talks to Emma again.

_Kick._

Lauren’s eyes lights up and she leans over to kiss the belly, “You’re gonna be so loved, Emma.”

“That’s what I always say!” Julianne remarks. The boys just shake their heads and chuckle.

Zeke clears his throat and rubs his palms, “Soo, I’m totally gonna be the best uncle right?” he says smugly, Cyrus rolls his eyes and flicks his ear.

“Eric will kill you before you can even glance at the baby. Last time I checked, no one’s allowed to even touch the baby when she’s born.” He laughs.

“Wait, the fuck? For real?” Julianne turns her had to Cyrus with a disbelief look.

“Well, he didn’t actually say it but seeing how he’s handling you seems obvious.” He puts his arm around her shoulder, “I guess I’m just lucky he’s not my boyfriend.” Everyone laughed but Julianne wasn’t truly sure if the word ‘boyfriend’ even exist in her vocabulary anymore.

Julianne clears her throat before asking a question she so desperately curious of, “Do they have any lead on Silas? Eric won’t say a thing.” Julianne looks around at her friends and they went awkwardly silent, Shauna and Lauren even exchanged looks.

Four opens his mouth to say something but Zeke cuts him off, “You don’t have to worry about it. He’s-”

The girls started cursing at Zeke and hit him, “Zeke, shut up! You don’t-“ Shauna says. “Just drop it, Zeke.” Lauren barks.

“What, she asked and-“ Zeke defends himself. Cyrus puts his arm between the girls and Zeke, “Stop, stop, stop.” He says. Shauna glares at him, “What do you mean ‘stop’? He needs-“

“C’mon guys. Please let’s just-“ Four adds.

The group just started yelling and argue in front of Julianne, she can clearly see there is something they’re keeping from her. She stands up and ask them to calm down, trying to beat their loud bickerings with her own questions, “Stop, please can anyone just talk? Can you guys just fucking tell me?” but no one’s listening and Four stands up dragging her away from the circus. His face even looks disturbed unlike earlier, “Just ignore them.” He says. He guides her out of the pit into the corridor.

She pulls away from Four’s hand and force him to look at her, “You know something don’t you?”

His adam apple bobs as he swallows his spit, giving the silence an effect. Julianne looks at him expectantly and fold her arms. Four rolls his eyes, “Alright,” he takes a deep breath “Eric found Silas, a couple of days after you returned and on the night of the party…I heard,” he rubs the back of his neck, “he was torturing him earlier that day.” She gasps and her body goes tense.

She was left in the dark, “And everyone knew? Is he still alive?” she barks at him.

“It was for your own good. You didn’t need to know this, Julianne.” The guilt in his voice is very obvious and visible.

“But why did you lie to me?” she points at his face with anger, “Why didn’t they just bring him to court? That’s fair for the other victims.”

Four stares at her intently, “Because that’s not how it works, Julianne. Dauntless works dirty, Eric works dirty. He didn’t want to bring the bastard to court, how could he do that?” Four sighs, “He wouldn’t have brought him to court, to get him, what, imprisoned? Why would he let that happen if he could kill him with his own hands.”

Four doesn’t usually agree with breaking the law, especially agreeing with anything that has to do with Eric. But for this one he agrees, the only thing Silas would get is life imprisonment and that’s minus risking the fact he might runaway. After all, he did rape Julianne and left a baby inside of her. Four can’t stand the thought of someone he cared for being treated nasty, and so he let that man to die painfully.

Julianne’s jaw clenches, “Is. He. Dead?” Julianne punctuates.

“Maybe, but I’d assume he’s only alive just so Eric could torture him even longer.”

Julianne cups her forehead with a disbelief scoff, “ _Jesus._ ”

“But you can’t tell him that you know.” Julianne shots him an annoyed look, “Because if you do, you’ll risk Eric giving this whole faction a hard time. He’s angry, Julianne, and I’m telling you I’m tired having to deal with his bullshit. At least, after he’s done with Silas the whole faction will get a break from his tantrums.” Four gives Julianne a sad smile.

Julianne’s eyes are glassy and her lips are trembling, “I don’t know how to feel about this, Four.” Her voice is barely there.

Four is taken aback by this. The old Julianne would’ve been happy he’s being tortured, she’d want to join torturing him. Four realizes she’s not like how she used to be anymore, she’s more mature.

Four’s shoulder relaxes a bit, “Look, for now you need to focus on Emma. This is all too much and you need to take a breather.” He rests his hand on her shoulder, Four’s clearly not accustomed to this nature and she can feel how awkward it is for him to touch her shoulder— her bare shoulder. Julianne is so overwhelmed she can feel a sheen of sweat on her palms and down her legs? Julianne looks down and a pool of her water is already on the floor.

Hey eyes bulk, “Four I think my water broke.” She says hysterically.

“W-what?” Four asks in disbelief and looks down to see the floor wet.

“My water— _uughh.”_  She hunches over and claws Four’s arm tightly. She hears Four curse, her first contraction hit her hard. “Hospital, hospital, hospital.” She pants over and over. The burning sensation was too much she feels like she couldn’t stand anymore, Four curses under his breath before lifting her up in his arms.

“Julianne, breath. I’m going to take you there okay. Be brave.” He says gently at her curled form in his arms. Carrying a woman is one thing, but carrying a pregnant woman is on a whole other level. It makes it twice more challenging and much more fatal if you drop her. Julianne’s weight is thankfully not something Four couldn’t handle, her face is buried in his chest. Her hand is holding her belly. Four’s walking in fast strides.

She moans, “We need to,” she breathes out, “contact Eric.”

“Okay. But we’ll do that later.”

Four is taking her to the back through the lonely corridors, they’ll soon arrive at the dock of trucks and cars Dauntless has. Four is very terrified at the moment but he’s trying to just focus on taking his friend to the hospital to give birth, he can feel her trying to swallow the pain away by burying her face in his chest. This physical closeness is a new sensation for him. When he sees the cars he thank the man upstairs.

“Hold on.” he gently sets her on her feet to help her enter the car. Without forgetting to put on her seatbelt. She screams out as another contraction hits and she tugs Four’s hair, “God.” she moans. Four’s scalp was aching after she releases him, she was definitely in pain and ready to kill anyone that comes close to her. Four starts up the car and just went ham on the shifting gear, his heart is beating fast and even faster when he hears her moans grows louder.

Julianne’s head tips back and she groans, “Can you go fucking faster?!” she yells.

He glances at her, “I’m trying, Julianne.” He reaches for her belly, “We’ll be there soon.”

She sobs loudly, “Four, pull over. Please!” and she sobs even more.

“Hold on, Julianne. You can do it, we’ll be there soon. Just breathe.”

“Fuck— _Aaarrgghhh—_ Four.” She calls.

Four peers at her, “Yeah.”

“If I die,” she pants out, “I want her to be kind and I want-” her voice cracks.

He cuts her off swiftly, “No,” Four glances at her with a determined look “you’re not gonna die Julianne. You’re gonna live and take care of her.” He tries to talk some sense into her.

“If, if I die Four.” She sniffs, “I want you to promise me to teach her to be kind and tell her that I love her, because she’s so loved.” She cries out.

Four knows the labor is a bet between her life and the baby’s. This is not only hard on him but it’s hard on everyone else, but at the end of the day he needs to do what’s right for his friend so he said yes.

“Yes, I promise.”

Julianne smiles, “Thank you.” She says blissfully

Before she knows it they’ve arrived in front of the emergency section, Four pulls her out and lift her immediately.

“She’s going to give birth!” he shouts as he enters the door. The nurses came straight away with a wheelchair and when he puts her down she blindly search for his hand, he finds her hand and holds it tight. He runs beside the wheelchair right by her side, “F-Four, I don’t wanna be alone in there. _I’m scared_.” She sobs out the last part.

“I’ll be there.” He reassures her.

Words can mean so much to a person, it gives them comfort at times when they’re not sure with themselves and words can change the way you feel, so quickly. Julianne doesn’t know what she would do if Four wasn’t here with her, he’s been very kind to her and that’s something she can cherish forever.

They changed her into a hospital gown and now she’s in the hospital room with Four only. She’s still moaning and groaning and Four’s just dabbing cold towel on her forehead, “Have they contacted Eric?” she asks.

“They’re trying to get a hold of him the moment we walked in, he’ll be here soon.” He comforts her.

“Four, I need you in the labor room later.”

“You don’t need me, Eric will be here soon.”

She shakes her head, “I’ve been lonely all those two years, no more— _ughh.”_ She grips his hand. Her nails are digging onto the back of his hand.

The door opens and Jeanine walks in with a tablet in her hands, she’s reading, “Miss Woods.”

Four looks up, “Yes.” He answers for her.

Jeanine gives him a stiff smile, “We just got a hold of Eric and he’s on his way.”

“Thank god.” she breathes out.

She walks closer and clasp her hand in front of her, “But, you’re opening is nine centimeters now. I’m afraid he won’t be in time by the time you’re pushing, we’re sorry.” Right after she says that all the nurses and doctor pile into her room with trays of tools and towels.

“I assume you’d want Four to stay then?” she glances at Four.

Julianne nods her sweaty face, “Definitely— _oh fucking shit._ ” she curses into the contraction.

The doctor sits down in front of her and pulls down his mask, “Hi, my name is Dr. Evans, and I need you to push when next contraction hits, okay?” he tells her softly.

“Uh huh, sure whatever.” She grimaces in pain. They waited a couple more minutes. She’s now at 10 cm and ready to push.

“When next contraction hits I need you to push, Julianne.” He encourages her again, subliminally reminding her ‘shit’s about to go down’. She nods with no doubt. She will push, she will see her. Her Emma.

Four is on her side and holding her hand. When next contraction finally hit she pushed with all her might and let all her energy focused on it, the pain is not as much as before because now she’s working with the contraction. And as soon as another one arrives so did Eric. She was pushing hard when she hears Eric whispers sweet nothings and entwines his hand with her hand.

“I’m here, Anne.” He kisses her the side of her head.

She turns her head to gaze at her man. Her eyes are glassy and her lips tremble, “I love you Eric, and I want you to love her as well. Promise me?” She blurts out. Her eyes are pleading and her hand tightens around him even more.

Eric’s other hand cups her face to pull her into a fierce kiss, “I promise.”

She seems to be asking a lot of promises today, it’s as if she knows something bad is going to happen.

Julianne feels a fierce heaviness all over her, she feels like throwing up. The burning sensation on her opening seems to not just burn her but ripping her apart. The sweat dripping down her head is being wiped away with a towel by Four on the other side. At this moment she feels everything. She sees how some are indifferent, or how Eric is tense and so is Four. Everyone is hovering over her and the nurses seems to never stop working, with so many nurse it gives the illusion the room is not as big is it seems.

“Do you wanna drink?” Four asks with a bottle ready.

“Do you need more towels?” Eric whispers in her ear.

“Is there too much people in here?” the nurse asks.

Those simple questions seems too much for her, all she wants now is for everyone to just… “Shut up!” she yells. That seemed to shut them all up.

“Eric, Four, go fuck yourself. I love you guys but seriously just fuck off.” She breathes out.

This is all a nightmare to her and she can’t wake up. Everything is too much for her and she wants air. She needs space. “Get her out of me!” she shouts.

_“Come on, Emma. I need to see you. Hold you.”_ She thought to herself, _“You’re gonna love it out here, honey.”_

_“Why did I have to drink after he raped me, mommy’s sorry Emma. She’s a failure. Emma your life worth more than anything, god please take my life away and let her live.”_ She prays to whoever’s listening

“Oh my god, I can’t do this.” She sobs out towards Eric.

“You can fucking do it, it’s gonna be worth it, Anne.” He kisses her forehead that’s covered in sweat, but he doesn’t seem to give two fucks. The only thing he can think of is she’s being in immense pain and another human is going to arrive soon.

She takes a deep breath, “AAAHHHHH!” she pushes out, just like that Emma’s crying filled to room.

Julianne burst into tears even more and cries out, “My baby. My baby.” They bring her immediately towards her chest. Eric and Four comes even closer to see Emma so content in her arms. Julianne and Emma is just perfect for one another, they bonded immediately and she forgets all the pain. All she can think of how much she loves her. She held her tiny hand, “Hi Emma. I love you.” She kisses her, not caring about the blood and the slime. She is just drunk in love with her daughter, so in love she feels her body is floating away. Her head droops down and her breath turns shallow, but it’s because of love, right?

Julianne feel the world darkens and all the voices around her just drowns away into the abyss. She’s drowning. She’s a gonner. Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 'The End' ;)


	5. Mother Part 5

She wakes up with the sunshine bouncing off her forehead, it has been three months since she came to from her coma. She apparently lost so many blood and her body seemed like it was giving up on her, the doctors couldn’t explain either. Four truly did think she was going to die. It was as if the universe was gambling on her life, should she die or should she live. Fortunately, she lived, but her life costs for another. Her baby had died during her coma. Julianne was out for a week and when she woke up, her friends had just finished going to her daughter’s funeral. It was bitter and painful, she tasted metal when she found out her baby had been buried earlier, she was biting her lip so hard she might as well rip it off. Her daughter Emma, wasn’t breathing right. They took her to the ICU, but it all was doomed to fail.

Julianne’s in Erudite with the best therapist to help her survive, but everybody knows, this kind of loss can take her life sooner than you think. Everything feels so hard and heavy for her she can’t move. Her friends try to visit her as often and Eric visits her almost everyday, even though she doesn’t talk nor care who visits her. Eric would always have time to, even if it means two o’ clock in the morning or during his lunch time. He tried and tried to get her to talk to him or even look at him in the eye. She’s so sensitive now, any small mistakes can make her weep and moan for the longest of times. Sometimes, she even falls into a slumber for days before waking up. And when she wakes up all that time of her awake, will be her spending time trying to fall asleep again. Her appetite’s been unhealthy as well, it’s either she eats a lot or she eats nothing. She can’t even pick herself up to take a shower sometimes. She only has one memory of her daughter’s pretty little face and her body is a proof that she was pregnant with her, but that proof is slowly fading away.

Her breasts are now running out of milk and her weight digit is just going down. Stretch marks decorates her breasts, hips, and stomach. They’re very prominent on her breasts. Any sane woman would tell you that you should be grateful when you can see your ribs again after you gave birth, but she’s just skinny because she starves herself. Weeks ago she was full figured and now she’s just a twig.

“Patricia, why am I boney?” Julianne looks up from her book to look at her friendly nurse.

She gives her a soft smile before sitting down at the end of Julianne’s bed, “Because you haven’t been eating. But with time you’ll gain weight again miss.”

“I can’t seem to eat.” Julianne says in a sad tone.

“Yes you can, you’re going to be okay miss.” Patricia tucks a stray of gray hair behind her ear.

Julianne closes eyes and breaths deeply before opening them, “I also can’t seem to talk to my friends, and I don’t know why.”

“But you did talk to them, even though it was just ‘Please’ or ‘Thank you’.” She smiles for a second, “That man, Eric. He truly loves you you know. He visits you everyday and I’m sure he’ll love it if you talk to him.” She stands bringing Julianne’s empty tray out of the room with her.

Julianne looks down at her lap where her book lays between her thighs, she knows that Eric visits her a lot. In a couple of days she’ll be coming home to live with Eric. Jeanine and her therapist think that’ll be great for her recovery, but she’s not excited. She doesn’t feel excitement anymore, what once were her happy memories that felt so real and wonderful becomes a blur to her. She forgot what happiness is and what love feels like. She only resonates happiness with illusion and love with pain, there’s no happiness in her world anymore. She just wants to go to one place and that place is her grave. Her friends brought her everything to try to make her smile, they try to sing for her, tell her funny stories, give her chocolate cake, her favourite food and drink, but that still cannot suppress her sadness. She has been depressed before and healed, she felt happiness again. So, she knows it’s possible to heal and she’s willing to try for Emma and for all of the people out there who are still struggling. If her parents were still alive, they’d be proud. Julianne knows this depression isn’t like before, this battle’s gonna be harder than the last time. Julianne doesn’t want to lose and the people around her are also on the same page. That’s why the nurses let her walk around the building, she loves the library the most. She visits it twice a week, Tuesdays and Fridays.

Julianne knows she has a great support system, but she can’t help but feel that emptiness. All this mental state has it pros and cons, the cons are of course obvious but the pros— it’s remarkable. She turns all of that feeling and thought into creativity, the poems, the creative writings, and the songs. Julianne’s a very gifted writer and even Jeanine’s a fan of her short philosophical stories. A brave and intellectual woman she is.

Novels. That’s her thing. She always goes to the love story, dark romance is something that she prefers. Any novels that has a dark psychological vibe to it is her thing, she’s depressed, the books that she reads reflects how she’s feeling. She’s in the library now. Staring at the books, looking at nothing but feeling everything.

“Hey,” a lean Erudite young man greets her. Julianne looks away from the shelf and stare at him as her hands turn clammy,  “I’ve seen you around here, but you’re wearing black.” He pushes his glasses higher on his nose.

Julianne opens her mouth to say something, but gives up as anxiety bubbles up so she lifts her wrist to show him the tag that the ward gave her, “Patient.” _Depression, I wanna die._ Those were the words she wished came out of her mouth. He nods slowly and then extends his hand, “Oakley.”

She returns the gesture, “Julianne.” She sounds colder than she intended and that made her flinch a bit, but Oakley didn’t seem to notice so she just smile it away.

This small interaction makes her feel like she’s on top of the world, she thought she didn’t make any progress, but look at her now. Talking to a stranger who noticed her visits to the library and decided to say ‘hi’ on a cloudy Tuesday, he seems quite friendly.

“What do you like to read?” he nods towards the shelf.

Julianne freezes for a moment before relaxing, “Novels.” She breathes out.

“I’m reading about codes.” He lifts the book his holding to show her.

“That’s cool, I only read novels. Love stories or just plain psychological.” She finishes with a nervous smile, because she’s insecure with the type of books she reads. This stranger is dressed nicely and he’s smart, and then there’s her, with her big black sweater, leggings, flip flops, and her attempt to drown her face into the mass of her long tresses. She’s an easy target in this library, weak and not from the neighbourhood.

“I didn’t know my presence could catch anyone’s attention. I stick out like needle on a cotton bed.” Julianne says unsurely.

He chuckles, “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

She replies with a smile. She’s not sure what’s happening right now, but she knows one thing for sure, she’s grateful for this stranger coming up to her and talk. It was so easy for this stranger to make her smile and talk. His eyes are a prominent green on his structured face and that gentle smile balances the rough silhouette of his face, showing the world he’s not as rough as it looks. She even thinks he could’ve been an Amity before.

“So, what do you do?”

He buries his free hand deep in his pocket, “I’m an architect.”

 _Well, crap. He’s a successful architect and I’m only a piece of crazy shit._ Julianne thinks to herself, but she covers it with a smile and he replies back with a sweet smile. Before she knows it Eric appears around the corner behind Oakley, he walks fast to where they’re standing.

“Oakley.” Eric growls out from behind and Oakley turns around.

“Hey, Eric-“

Eric grabs the collar of Oakley’s dress shirt and slams him to the shelf, a loud thud can be heard echoing through this vast building. Eric stares at Oakley and a vein or two is visible underneath his jaw, protruding out of anger, “ _If I see you around her I swear I’ll kill you.”_ He growls out.

“I was just greeting her man,” he tries to comfort  Eric, “we’re friends, Eric, remember the classes we go together. Calm down.” But Eric doesn’t want to calm down he wants to punch.

Julianne stood still, she trembles as fear tickles her nerves. She feels bad that Oakley gets this treatment because of her. She feels her tears brimming her eyes, and she feels an out of body experience hit her. She hugs herself instantly, her heart is beating fast as it feels like she’s floating away, which doesn’t make sense. She starts to forget how to breathe, to talk, to feel sane. She doesn’t know what’s real anymore. For her, this all could just be a one big dream. Maybe, Oakley is just a symbol of her happiness and Eric is her depression. This is all too much she starts to have tunnel vision, maybe it’s because she’s waking up. She feels hands touching her all over. This is all suffocating for her. She can hear people but she couldn’t hear them properly, she can only focus on how choked she feels. The fear of losing control, the thought of a heart attack, the sensation of a tingle throughout her body, they’re all happening right now at the same time and she still can’t put a finger on what this is. If she was in a position where she’s watching this scene happen, her guess would probably be an asthma attack. But it’s not is it? You know what this is. This is a panic attack.

Her body was left so shaken she didn’t realize Eric was by her side holding her and Oakley pressing an opening of a water bottle to her luscious lips. She blindly tries to grab a hold onto that bottle and open her mouth to drink.

“We need to get you to bed.” Eric whispers down her ear gently. And without hearing her reply he takes her out of the library. The librarian came over and went to get a water bottle right after she saw Julianne was having a panic attack.

* * *

 

Eric holds her by the waist and press her close to his chest, she feels like paper thin to him and that makes him even more agitated. He truly is pissed at the fact of some guy she didn’t even know exists was able to make her look at him in the eye and smile, but all that anger only cost him regret. He didn’t realize that whole thing would trigger her in such a way.

They arrive on the ward section and without sparing a glance at the desk he carries her to her room. He sits her down on the bed and leave. He goes to find her nurse, Patricia.

“Eric.” He hears his name being called behind him and he turns around to see that tall gray haired lady. He walks her way looking tense. And when he opens his mouth she lifts a dainty hand silencing him, “I heard what happened, the librarian called in. Now, I need you to explain to me what happened so we could help her.” Eric’s not a fan of Patricia, she always talks like some yoga instructor telling everyone to hold each others hand and say everything will be okay. Maybe she’s the crazy delusional bitch.

Eric clicks his tongue, “I was pissed and she got scared,” he glances at her, he was unsure on what word to choose, he’s trying to make it doesn’t sound like it was all his fault, “She thought I was angry at her but I wasn’t. It was some misunderstanding.”

She gives him a pointed look, “Son, you need to be gentle. She’s hurting because of a broken heart, don’t try to break it even more.” Eric would punch this bitch already if she didn’t have a point. She has a fucking point. Eric gives a cold reply and then walk back to her room.

She’s still in the same position when he came back in, she still hasn’t realized he’s there hiding in the shadows by the door. Her hair is longer than before and her skin is paler, since she hasn’t seen the sun in months. Dark circles are visible underneath her beautiful eyes, what once were alive now it just looks like a glass with nothing in it, empty. She’s the smallest she’s ever been, and that makes Eric want to protect her even more. He clears his throat and she visibly jumps.

“Was that a panic attack or just a meltdown?”

Eric cups her face and give her cheek a chaste kiss. She blushes and looks down even more, “A panic attack.” He answers honestly. He puts his arms around her and hold her close to his chest, he’s waiting for her tears soak the front of his t-shirt and her sobs rip out the silence of her blue room. And she does, her body shakes as her sobs rip through. _“Sshh…”_ he calms her down, he rubs circles on her back.

He sighs, “Anne, it was my fault. It, i— you didn’t deserve seeing me angry like that.” Eric closes his eyes and imagining punching himself in the face. Every sob that comes out of her hurts him more than you think, it feels like putting salt on an open wound and then cutting into it multiple times. He didn’t know this would happen.

She raises her hand and punch his chest _, “I hate you, I hate you,”_ she sobs out and he just let her punch him, _“How could you do this to me Eric. Why do you do this?”_ she screams into his chest. Eric kisses the top of her head and lay his face on it, he’s feeling her so much he could combust, “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it, I was fucking angry at him. He made you-” his voice sounds desperate, “-he made you smile in a mere of seconds and you never smiled at me.” he finishes silently and his body grows rigid at his own confession, but this made her sobs die down.

She untangles herself from his hold and wipe the excess of tears with the palm of her hands, she moves further away from him and doesn’t even spare a glance at him. She has a lot she wants to say, but somehow it’s not coming out of her mouth.

“Julianne.” He calls out her name through gritted teeth. She can sense tension building up and she can’t make a noise. “Look at me.” he asks gently but she won’t budge, she doesn’t know why. He loses it and lean forward invading her space to grab her face roughly with his hand, “Look at me.” when she sees the emotion in his eyes a piece of her shifted and cracked even more, his eyes were screaming anger. He glares at her even more, debating on what he should do next. His nose flared with anger, “Talk!” he yells in frustration. She jumps and he drops his hand slamming it on the bed with his punch, he pulls his figure away from her and turn on his heels running a hand on his hair.

But he turns around with arms akimbo, “What do you want me to do?” he barks.

“I’ve been trying, Julianne. You’re fucking with my head, I don’t know what the fuck to do.” He growls lowly, and that baritone makes her feel like she’s on fire. With no warning, she feels him on her lips sending fire jolts throughout her body. They kiss with passion and he wants this more than ever, grabs her legs to wrap it around his waist. He lifts her a little and then dropping her in a position he wants her to be, he’s now laying on top of her on the bed and his shaft is throbbing with wanton. Eric haven’t had any of _her_ in years and this is his last straw. He pushes her sweater up on her chest and squeeze her tits as gentle as he can, she moans into the kiss.

Eric latches onto the skin on her neck and make sure to hold her even closer, “Aahhh….” She softly breathes out. She can feel her clit throbbing for him to touch it and for him to fuck her _hard_. Julianne loves him no matter what, and she haven’t thought of sex until now. Eric kisses her down her body and stops at the band of her leggings, he looks up, “Are you ready?” she looks into his eyes and nods like a crazed woman.

He grabs the band of her bottom and strip her down, she was shaved and the both of them are very thankful. He smirks and runs his finger lazily on her clit and her opening, “Mmm… so wet for me.” he purrs before sucking on it.

She buries her face into the pillow and claws the sheet, _“Eric.”_ She moans out. His tongue is so skilled she feels like she can pass out, she whines out like a little girl when he enters a finger inside of her. He curls it and begin finger-fucking her. Her back arches, her chest is heaving and her breath is accompanied with her soft moans, calling out for more of Eric.

Eric can feel his dick rubbing against the bed but he ignores it, her moans grew louder and louder, “Are you gonna cum baby?” he whispers from her wet slicks.

_“Y-yeah… I wanna cum, please baby, please.”_

He smirks, he dips down and bite her clit with his finger pumping fast. Her moans fill the room, and that’s only the beginning of an endless multiple orgasm.

* * *

 

6 months later

Julianne looks at herself in the mirror, smiling at the bouquet she’s holding and her simple white dress. Her mental health has improved a lot, it still hurts to know Emma’s gone but her relationship with Eric has helped her a lot. Now, she’s getting married to the man that has been there and loved her through it all.


	6. Dream

I still can feel him, night after night, his hand touching me and consuming me. His touches still linger across my skin. I can feel him turning me flat onto my stomach and breath in my scent, he’s saying all the dirty things that’s been locked away in the back of his mind for so long. I thought I didn’t want him tonight— I mean, that night after our fight. I told him he’s sleeping on the couch. I was certain I locked the bedroom door, apparently I didn’t. I was sleeping when he came in to take his pyjamas, he got more than just pyjamas. The bastard found me squirming in bed; sighing, moaning, breathing out his name. I didn’t desire him at all after the fight but apparently my subconsciousness says otherwise, it was a blissful dream. He was of course excited seeing his wife gyrating on the bed.

As I was enjoying my dream I could feel his fingers entering me, I am pretty sure I arched my back and scream. In and out, curled and straight, fast and slow. That was his method of torture. As I go to the highest height, I opened my eyes. A figure hovering over me. I calmed down and then I realized who it was. I sit up on my bed in shock and embarrassment after I performed such lewd behavior in front of him after I said ‘I don’t want you, Eric!’ hours prior. I still can make out his cheeky smirk in the dark, he knows full well he has control over me. He tried to make me in the mood again by running his hand up my leg onto my sex—the same sex he has claimed many times, and stupid me caved in. The moment I drop my head to the pillow he murmurs, “Good girl.”

He filled me up again, teasing me. So damn close. Almost. Nothing.

His fingers slipped out of me, and with a mocking tone he said, “You said you don’t want me.” And with that he left the bedroom, he opens the door again to finish his intention, “Have fun masturbating.”

I grunt in frustration, as I know I won’t be able to finish what he started. It’s something about Eric. I could never make myself cum like he does, it’s just different.

He has been sleeping on the couch for 3 days now. Our kitchen and living room is connected. I cook he’s there, i tidy up he’s there, i’m in my room he’s in my head. We haven’t talked other than his rare sexual innuendos that i usually ignore. He knows how frustrated i am, how do i know? his suggestive smiles and smirks of course, that smile that i fell in love with and still is falling in love.

I really want to finish what he started myself but i’m too afraid i’ll be loud and i don’t want to lose, he knows how bad i want him—on me and in me. Only a matter of time until i crack and beg for him. My beloved husband has me wrapped around his finger so bad; those same fingers that linger on my skin, that caress me, that twirl my hair, that enters me and curl in my pooling heat that he caused.

My grunt fill my bedroom. Thinking about him makes me more frustrated. Giving me a hard time and making me even more wet than before, i saw him shirtless earlier and my sex was begging to be occupied by him whether it’s tongue, fingers, cock; didn’t matter as long as it was him.

Before i met him my fascination was with women mostly but after i met him my world changed and i’ve never wanted him more than i wanted to reach for my dreams. I worship my husband and i’d let him do anything to me. I’ve become the ’cook and clean’ wife because of him—i’m not oppressed just in love. Gosh, imagining him making love to me and say how much he loves me seems so good.

What are you doing?

You don’t need him!

It’ll pass, just hold on until he apologizes then you’ll release everything.

That little voice inside of me saying. Okay i’ll just sleep this off, no more of husband just sleep. Will yourself to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Doze off.

10:13 p.m.

The clock read and i’m laying in bed, awoke because of the nagging heat between my legs. The heat seems to be creeping all over my body especially my breasts. I shake my head and got up from my bed.

I open the door and i see the lights are off which means my husband’s asleep. I walk over to the couch and stare at him for a moment. Shirtless. Peaceful. The love of my life. I’d always say that i want to make love to him, rarely do i say i want him to fuck me but now is the latter, i want a fuck.

He’s sleeping with his back touching the couch and his chest bare for me to see. My eyes start to tear up because i want him badly, i pull the duvet from him roughly and i stare at his reaction, no reaction. I smile and i pull his boxers down a bit then i straddle him. Without second thought i grab it and i slide down his thick girth inside of my raging sex. I moan loudly. I start to roll my hips and just enjoy the feeling of my husband’s cock inside of me. It’s so good my eyes are screwed shut, “So this is your apology?” i hear my husband say in a smug tone as his hands travel under my night gown onto my tits—the ones that he owns.

“Uh uh, my love.” i moan out as i ride him and him tweaking my nipples. “Eric, p-please.” i want more, i want him to give it to me.

“Jesus you’re always tight.” he says through gritted teeth. I’m tightening as i’m getting close and he lifts me of the couch a bit and switch our position. He exits my cunt and pull away from me.

“Eric!” i squeak in protest and , again, frustration. He fixes his boxers and shakes his head with a scoff. He dips down and grab my jaw, “If you want to come you better earn it, making me sleep on the couch doesn’t make it easier.” with that he walks away and goes to our bedroom leaving me on the couch, now i feel ashamed for losing composure. He wants me to beg for it and the unlock bedroom door is just an invitation, my god i took that invitation.

I stomp to my bedroom and slam the door open, my husband jumped a little and i continue to the bed to climb onto him. I kiss him hard with want and lust clouding all over me, i reach down for his cock and he’s hard as rock. Stiff and it’s all for me, he snatches my hands off his body and pull away, “No no, you say what you want, say what you need babe. Say it.” he mocks and i’m just a mess but i don’t care. We touch foreheads and i can’t stop the frustration from my voice “Sebastian, my love please...let me...just let me, let me please, i can’t-“

“Let you what?”

i sigh in defeat, “Let me touch you please just get inside me,” i say like a spoiled baby, “babe please...” i whine.

He hums and breathe in my neck making me wetter, “And why do you want me inside of you?”

“Because i need you.”

“Why do you need me?”

“Because i’m you’re wife and you’re my husband—oh for fuck sakes just please, babe. Now.”

He chuckles, “That’s a sweet answer but i want the truth. Why do you need me? if you don’t tell the dirty truth and i can tell if you’re lying, you will sleep on the couch.” he whispers in my ear and goosebumps creep all over me.

I know what kind of answer that he wants, “Because i’m frustrated and i can’t make myself cum, i need your help. Just help me, you can even do whatever you want with me!”

He flips us over and plunge into me. I arch my back screaming out his name and losing my marbles. “Oh f-fuck...” he grunts in my ear whilst impaling me so rough it hurts and it feels so good to be hurt by him in this way, my husband.

“Yes you’re close aren’t you? huh? so damn close!” he growls and i am close, “I’m....c-coming....ahh!” i came and two more sloppy plunges my husband came too. He slipped out of me.

“You satisfied now wife?” he chuckles.

I shake my head, “We’re not stopping.”

Swiftly he slides into me, we both groan out in pleasure. My pleasure and his is different, his is the pleasure of my walls clamping down on him and my pleasure is the impaling pressure from his member. We continued this fucking for so many hours and we fell to a deep sleep.

10:44

I sit on my bed with my husband gone. He left a note saying he’ll be back soon, i make a move to get off the bed and i wince hard. “My husband did a great job.” i whisper to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little more of one shot for you 
> 
> xoxo


	7. Eleven Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS AGE GAP!
> 
> If you're not into it feel free to click off :)

Jensen fiddles with her hair trying to make it look somewhat decent, leaving her home for work in another faction gives her anxiety. She helps Erudite doctors teach medical science in Dauntless’ infirmary, she finds the patients there stupid; stupid enough to get beaten up twice a week as their routine. That’s why she deems Dauntless as a dirty faction, stupid and unethical. Not to mention the men there, they’re wild like a hound searching for a bitch to be mounted.

Jensen rides the bus with the doctors, the doctor she works with is the best role model she could’ve asked for. She volunteered to work since she was 13 years old, but didn’t go to Dauntless until recently. She holds her bag on her lap with her eyes looking out the window, secretly eavesdropping on Candor girls talking about how Fiona cheated on Sheldon with the smartest student in their math class. This makes her smile. Jensen never understood the point of being caught up in such a drama at such a young age.

Dr. Brown nudges her arm with his elbow, “If you keep smiling like that, people will think you’re weird.”

“I am weird.” Jensen replies softly.

“You really are.” he sighs and looks out the window, “Bizarre.”

Jensen scoffs at the old man next to her. She never knew a middle aged man would click with her so much, people think he has a weird method of teaching and a lot of volunteers quit before they hit the six months mark; yet here she is after one and a half years later.

* * *

 

Eric puts his pen in his pocket as he stands up to leave his office. He cracks his knuckles before entering the lift, he’s going to the infirmary for his physical therapy appointment because his body just feels broken and tense. A week ago he got a concussion from one of his freak accidents, his best friend Joel accidentally hit his head with a baseball bat. Eric is still pissed it happened especially the fact he needed to explain it to the nurses, he says there are a lot of stupid nurse bitches in the infirmary.

He walks over to the set of chairs lined up against the wall waiting for his appointment, he’s always early, that’s how he likes it because it usually makes a statement to the people that are going to work with him must be ready at all times. The door to the room is right next to where he sits, suddenly it opens to reveal an old man from Erudite. The man looks down at Eric, “Mr. Coulter I presume?”

Eric straighten his back, “Yes.”

He gives a fake social smile, “Come in.”

With no bullshit he gets up and walk in. He sheds his jacket and shoes as usual, it’s not his first rodeo.

Dr. Brown pats on the bed, “Lay down.”

They’ve been at it for a couple of minutes, “My back’s been killing me for weeks.” Eric complains as Dr. Brown pulls his shoulder and press down his hip on the bed.

“You are not only over worked physically, you’re also have been stressed out for weeks as well. I do suggest you-“ _Crack_  “-also not to spar for a week.”

Eric hums in agreement with the man. Eric knew he was a doctor but didn’t know he was pretty good as well with physical therapy. Eric shuts his eyes trying to relax while he does all the work. Eric hears the door click open and close on the other side of the room.

“Doc, we’re running out of serum-KT02.” A soft voice is heard hovering above him.

“Err…call Gary, tell him the serums need to arrive here by 03:00 p.m.”

“Also, they were asking, when are you going to teach basic CPR for the new nurses?” Jensen try to keep her voice as soft as possible, she doesn’t want to bother the patient.

“You can teach them. You’re qualified.”

Eric opens his eyes and the first thing he sees was the sneaky plumped breasts skin peaking through the gaps between the buttons, he search for the face. He found almond shaped eyes, hair smoothed back. Her eyes and the shade of her skin looked like it belonged to an oriental face, but he couldn’t really see what she looks like behind her mask. She looks familiar but he gave it no thought. The girl walks away and Eric shamelessly stare at the curvaceous hip who’s slowly disappearing out of his sight.

Eric doesn’t think her clothes are work appropriate, but he thinks it depends on where your point of views are, literally.

After a long day he decided to go to the cafeteria to grab a bite, he sits with a tray of sandwich and orange juice in front of him. He must’ve been too focused eating he didn’t realize the doctor and his assistant was walking over to their choice of table, the girl’s face was blocked by the doctor and as she sits down her back is facing him. He knows the girl must be young because you can’t volunteer above 16, she’s not a woman yet but her body says otherwise, it’s a shout of a ripe woman. He doesn’t care if he’s ogling at an underage, he’s being discreet anyways it’s not like anyone was around and he kept his eye fucking to himself. He’s not a pervert for doing it, that’s his opinion.

* * *

 

Jensen sets her bag on the couch, “Hi mom, I’m home.”

Her mother smiles from the kitchen island, “Hi Jen, how was work?”

“It was normal, tomorrow I’m going to teach them CPR.”

Her mother nods with a _look_ on her face, “You have one week off from school, don’t you want to have fun with your friends?”

Jensen walks over to sit on the island, “Mom, Erudite’s definition of fun is studying. And I’m done with studying I want to start experiencing.” Jensen takes off her cardigan and start unbuttoning her shirt. It reminded her of the man’s stare when she was talking to Dr. Brown, she didn’t like the attention.

Her mother walks over and gives Jensen a kiss on the cheek, “Okay, I’m going to sleep and you should too.”

Jensen scoffs, “Mom, it’s early.”

“You young people think 09:00 p.m. is early, but trust me, when you’re older that’s actually pretty late.”

Jensen laughs at her mother, “I’ll try to sleep, for you.”

Her mother walks away and enters her bedroom, Jensen’s dad is rarely home; he is a workaholic, but never did her mom and dad fight over it. He truly loves her mom. That’s also something she couldn’t understand, how can they still love each other so much even when they rarely meet? Her parents work all day, she was used being left alone since she was a child. Her mom hired a babysitter when she was little, she remembered specifically there was this male babysitter when she was 5. She doesn’t remember his name or what he looked like exactly but she remembers how silent he was, she was scared of him. But her mom said he was a great babysitter though, he didn’t babysit her for long but her mom adored him.

* * *

 

He hums in pleasure as the warm water hits his skin, the therapy went well. Eric’s going out with Joel to get some girls to fuck with. That girl’s ass earlier definitely increased his appetite to fuck, now that he thinks about it he never had anal, maybe he should try it with the Erudite girl. Actually, that’s a good idea, Eric likes challenges and fucking her seems like a good challenge. Since he can’t spar to vent out why not vent out through fucking her.

“Fuck.” Eric curses, the thought of it makes him hard. She was dainty and small, something that is good to control in bed. She also could be a virgin, he’s giving her a hand anyways, he could give her a good wild first time sex story to tell when she’s older.

“Ahh…” he moans out when his hand touches his stiff cock, he pumps his shaft imagining how tight her ass must be and how fucking plumped her ass is.

* * *

 

Jensen keeps rolling around trying to find a good position to sleep, she lays on her side, “Why can’t I just-“ she positions her pillow between her legs, “-there.” She closes her eyes and wonder what was going through the blondie’s head when he was checking her out, he must know she’s an underage. That’s fucked up if he knew what he was doing. She can’t stop feeling anxious thinking about the guy, he was big and stoic, she hates that. But she pays it no attention and finally her eyes slowly closes shut.

 


	8. Eleven Part 2

Joel claps his back, “Man, you seem distracted. Whatever you’re thinking, just vent it out with these gorgeous sexy women,” he gestures the whole bar with his hand, “or men if you’d like.” Eric gives him a pointed look.

Joel chuckles, “It’s cool man, I don’t judge, I’ve had my fair share of men.”

Eric furrows his eyebrows, “No fucking way. You’re bi?” Eric couldn’t care less if he was into men or not, he just didn’t expect it.

He nods, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Eric leans his elbow on the bar, looking around to see if there’s a girl he’d like to take home with. He can’t stop thinking about _her_ ass engulfing him, Eric can feel the blood rushing to his cock. Eric isn’t going to lie he’s looking for someone similar to that nurse. He smirks imagining him fucking a nurse in the infirmary, that’s like a dream come true for this big bad leader. Across from him, he found someone who he thinks can quench his desire. She stands close to the wall with a beer in hand, no friends and no guys around her. He walks over to the girl, observing her gorgeous body and quickly imagine her on top of him. Tan skin, juicy hips, beautiful eyes, delicious lips, and short hair. Eric likes short hair, because less hair covering the face.

“Hey.” Eric smirks when the girl flinched in surprise.

She turns around, “Oh, hi.” She smiles sweetly at him. Eric knows this girl, Tiffany. She went through initiation 3 years ago, she was from Amity. Eric didn’t train the transfer class that year though.

“Tiffany, right?” he starts the bullshit talk.

She chuckles, “Yes, and you’re Eric, our leader.” She tucks a piece of her behind her many pierced ear, and Eric says in his head _that’s something the nurse doesn’t have_.

Eric smirks, he knows that this girl is good enough. He’s gonna get some tonight.

“ _Ahh…._ ” She moans as she slowly rides on top of him. Eric runs his hand up her body, with a strong grip he pulls her thin neck down and flip them both over. He slams into her harshly in punishing rhythms, he feels her getting tighter around his cock. “Fuck, you’re getting tighter.” He grunts.

She runs her nails along his back, “ _Harder p-please…ahh…_ ” he slams into her faster. The sound of their skin and the bed squeaking fills the room. Eric grips the headboard driving rougher into her, and he looks down at her face. Oh how much he wishes it was the nurse, the only reason he was hard in the first place was because he was imagining Tiffany _was_ the nurse.

Eric grunts. She moans even louder, screaming yes. He’s getting bigger inside her and then she came, “ _Aahh…._ ” Her body tenses up, but Eric haven’t stopped, he fucks her harder chanting the word nurse in his head. The nurse, her breasts, her curvy hips, and her voice.

Eric groans as he cums into the condom, he drops his head between her neck and shoulder. He came thinking of the nurse, Tiffany is just a physical object that he could fuck.

* * *

 

Jensen turns off her alarm, “Shut up.” Her voice raspy from her slumber. It’s still so early in the morning and she needs to get ready for work. She lays on her bed staring at the ceiling, her pillow and room smells like her dad’s cologne. She smiles because she knows why, her dad must’ve cuddled her in her sleep. She goes to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and wash her face. She puts her nurse uniform on and put her hair in a bun, every morning is the same routine for her; wake up, get ready, make yourself look like you’re put together, and go to work or school.

“ _Jensen!_ ” her mom calls out.

“Coming!” Jensen exits her room and walk over to the kitchen island to grab the sandwich her mom made her, her mom grabs her coat and puts it on, “Jensen, I’ll be gone for 3 days, it’s for work. Dad will be home every night to check on you.” Her mom walks and opens the door, “I will see you soon, have a good day, sweetheart.” She smiles and leaves.

Jensen sighs. She stares at her blurry reflection on the stainless steel fridge in front of her, “Well, home alone it is.” She says to herself. Her dad only comes home at around midnight and gone before dawn, she honestly feels bad for him and wishes he would be home more often, but she understood that her father is just trying to serve food on the table.

She enters the bus with Dr. Brown, they go straight to the back cause that’s the least crowded, they sit down in silence. Her hands are nicely put on her lap while her bag is sitting next to her, her mind’s been debating on whether she should ask the man’s name from yesterday or not. She stayed silent for so long, the Dauntless building is just around the corner and finally she impulsively asks, “Doc, who was the man in PT yesterday _?_ ” she whispers.

“Which one?”

“You know which one.”

He straightens his back and he visibly got tense, “Eric, he’s a leader. Why?”

She shrugs, “Nothing, I was just curious. He was also in the cafeteria.”

He scoffs and glance at her, “You like him?” his tone has an underlying mockery.

Jensen gives him a cold look, “No.” She just wants to put a name on a face.

Dr. Brown laughs; that’s rare, “Jensen, it’s okay. You are of age, you can talk to me about the opposite gender. Because I’m quite an expert at knowing about the opposite gender, since I’m a male myself.” Jensen snorts. The bus pulls to a stop near Dauntless, all the doctors and nurses get off the bus.

She walks beside Dr. Brown with her bag on her shoulder, “Doc, please. I’m mature enough to know men like him and girls like me cannot, would not, and should not be together.”

He looks down at her and furrow his eyebrows, “Women.” Jensen looks up at him in confusion.

He continues, “You said girls, ‘ _men like him and girls like me_ ’. Shouldn’t it be women?”

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to laugh, “Women are adults, girls are not. I am not an adult.”

“You think like an adult, I mean mature.” He says in a playful tone.

“Doesn’t mean I’m one.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

1 WEEK LATER

Eric curses at himself over the fact he forgot the stupid paperwork that’s due in two days, can you blame him? He only thinks of the nurse nowadays. Something about her voice reminded him of someone, someone he used to work with when he was a young boy. The nurse is at least ten years younger than him, does he care? Nope. He’s safe as long as the nurse doesn’t talk, Eric really wants her.

“Eric.” Joel calls out from the end of the tunnel. His hands in his pocket, and arrogantly walk with long strides. His hair short and dark, like his dad. Eric has met his family on some occasions, nice folks. “Where you going?” he stops in front of Eric.

Eric walks pass him with a blank expression, “Dunno.” He murmurs.

“I’m hungry man, can we grab a bite?” Joel says.

“Sure, don’t see why not.”           

The cafeteria’s full and loud as usual. Honestly, he’s not a fan of the cafeteria because a lot of his one night stands are there and they think he’s still interested in them. He doesn’t give two fucks about the        girls, they’re sluts anyways. He’s sure if an ugly, fat, and old man gives them a good amount of money, they’ll fuck him. Eric has had past girlfriends before, they weren’t sluts like them. His first girlfriend was in Erudite and lasted for five minutes. Second, a girl from Dauntless, she was younger than him. She transferred to Amity, and again, they lasted only for five minutes.

Eric and Joel waits in line chatting away about work and stuff, Eric’s contemplating on whether should he mention the nurse or not, “Checked out a nurse a week ago.” Eric blurts out. Accidentally. He curses at himself.

“You? Checking out girls when sober? So out of character. Aren’t you like, I dunno, to fucking stiff to even think about sex when you’re sober?” Joel laughs and Eric isn’t impressed, “A nurse man? Are you into some roleplay shit now?” Joel teases.

“Who do you think I am? Some horny creep doctor that lifts nurse skirts? And I’m a man, I can check girls out when I want to.” he actually wouldn’t mind a little roleplay with the nurse, in fact he wants to fuck her in her uniform, doesn’t even need to take the mask off he just wants her sweet ass. Actually, he does want to see her face. He’s curious what lies beneath there.

“Don’t need to be ashamed man. I’d like myself a nurse.” Joel whispers playfully and continues, “What was she like?”

“Sweet. Juicy.” Eric says in a clipped tone.

Eric and Joel pick their trays up and turn around to walk to their table, but when they turned around Eric sees a pleasant surprise. He saw her. She’s accompanied by the doctor. Lucky man. Eric was happy and a bit shocked but he hides it well. Her face has a natural glow to it; average nose, pink lips, oval face. She’s familiar to the eye. Eric didn’t realize he was holding his breath till Joel nudges him, Joel nods to the table signaling Eric to sit down. She walks with a straight back which gives a taller silhouette, even though she’s small.

From that moment on, Eric made the nurse his priority. Just for a little while and then he’ll dump her, it’s a waste of time to invest your time in a relationship. His motto when it comes to sex is, hump and dump. “Eric, you good?” Joel asks in worry.

“Yeah, why?”

He shrugs whilst twirling the fork, “You just seems distracted, are you thinking about the nurse again?”

Eric chugs his water, “She’s here.” He wipes the water of his cupid’s bow with the back of his hand.

Joel immediately looks up in excitement, “Where?”

Eric stares over Joel’s shoulder with a blank face. Joel turns around and he finds her, “Err… Eric, isn’t she a little too young?”

“Am I fucking her?” Eric replies.

Joel looks at Eric with a sheepish smile, “Not yet?”

He nods, Eric leans in so that he doesn’t have to speak loudly, “That’s right. As long as I’m not showing any signs of sexual attraction I’m not breaking any law.”

Joel runs his hand through his hair, “When are you planning to pop that sweet cherry?”

“When are you planning to clean your goddamn office?” Eric deadpans.

He lifts his hands in surrender, “Geez, okay dad.”

Jensen leans her elbow on the receptionist desk, “Why is no one here? That’s rare isn’t it?” the lady behind the desk chuckles.

“I think they’re now smart enough to not punch people every two seconds.”

Jensen snorts and looks down at the clipboard she has in hand, she flips the pages and read the patients’ diagnosis. She can hear someone walking towards the desk, but she’s too focused to care.

“How may I help you?” The receptionist asks.

“Is Dr. Brown here?” Jensen thinks the voice sounded very uninterested.

“Ah, wait minute.” The lady taps Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen looks up at the lady.

“He’s looking for Dr. Brown.”

“Oh ok,” Jensen turns her head and to her surprise, it’s Eric, “Dr. Brown will be here to check on you soon. But he’ll be finished with his conference call in about ten minutes, would you like to wait?”

He smirks, “Yes.” The kind of smirk that shows the gears behind his head is working, making up something.

Jensen smiles, “But first let me check on you.” She points at the cot behind Eric.

Eric smirks at this, _I’ll do the same,_ he says in his head, “Sure.”

Eric sits on the cot, he’s trying to read her name tag, but she started asking him questions.

“What are your complaints?” She asks.

 _I have a case of blue balls because of you,_ he says in his head, “This sharp pain on my knee, I haven’t been sparring though, that’s what your boss suggested me last week.” He says in a sly tone.

At this point, Jensen thinks he’s an ass wipe. She pays it no attention though, “Okay.” She pulls out a pen lighter, she checks his pupils.

She checks his left eye, “How long have you been feeling this pain?”

“Today.” Lies. He’s lying, he’s not sick at all, he just thought that he might find her here. He just got lucky. She turns around to pick up a blood pressure monitor, he missed her name tag again.

“Okay, now please take off your jacket.”

He complies and she puts on the sleeve, he looks down at her chest to read that fucking name tag. He uncontrollably smiles for a split second, he now knows her name. He repeats what the name tag says as she pumps.

**_Jensen A._ **

_Jensen Anderson,_ _yes, now I remember who you are_. He now understands why she looked familiar, she looks like just like her mother. She was just five when he babysit her. He was a 16 year old looking for some extra points so that he could get some booze. He remembered the night before his aptitude test, he got drop dead drunk with his friends and fucked his girlfriend for the first time.

_Oh, Jensen, you really did grow up to be sexy._

She was a very hyper child, and loved to play in her room, she’d dress up in crazy wardrobe. Eric only babysit her during the late afternoons and night, she would already be in her pyjamas and he would just heat up some food for her, or tell her to brush her teeth, and then she’ll go to bed. So, he didn’t interact much with her, and vice versa. Eric doesn’t think she even paid attention to him when she was young, and it’s safe to say she doesn’t remember him at all. Even if she did, he’s now very unrecognizable. He got taller, muscular, and body mods can hide what he used to look like.

“How old are you?” he asks her.

“Sixteen, I volunteered.” She isn’t looking at him, she’s taking off the sleeve.

He scoffs, “I know you did, where are you going to transfer?” he went on.

She looks at him in shock, “I can’t tell you that.” She visibly goes rigid.

“Yes you can. I’m a leader, you can trust me, _Jensen.”_ He emphasis the name.

Her eyebrows furrow, “How did you know my name?” she asks in panic.

He nods at her name tag. Jensen touches it, “O-oh yeah, I forgot I got that. Umm, I’m just going to wait and see the aptitude test.”

 _Smart answer,_ “Don’t lie,” he scoffs, “even I know you got something planned up there.” He points at her forehead, “Plus, just because the test tells you, you fit in a certain faction doesn’t mean you have to obey it. The choice is in your hands, literally, it’s your choice where that blood can drip.”

Okay, now Jensen thinks this guy is nice, “Yes, I know. Did you transfer by your own will or did you follow the test?”

He smirks, “I can’t tell you that.”  He says in a teasing tone.

She tries to hide her annoyance, “Why not? I told you my answer.”

Eric puts his elbows on his knees, so they’re alarmingly close now, “Because you’re not someone that I can trust, are you a leader?”

“No.” she shakes her head. Some people might think he’s an asshole for saying that, but Jensen only sees the fact that he speaks his mind. He’s someone that is firm with a good instinct and clever, her best bet is he’s probably from Erudite.

He smirks arrogantly, “Yes, you’re right. You’re just a citizen here, and you’re not even an actual member of your own faction.”

“Why are you telling me this stuff?” Jensen proceeds.

He shrugs, “No reason.” He doesn’t even know where this conversation is going, or why he said the things that he did to her. He’s just invested in her. He gave her a piece of his mind and she didn’t even do anything. Eric truly do like her now, more than just her looks. She’s smart and ever since the beginning she has always felt familiar to him. Crazy right? Eric finds comfort in a girl he doesn’t even know that much. It almost feel like she came out of nowhere according to him.

“Well, I’m done here. Everything seems to be normal and you just wait here for Dr. Brown.”

* * *

 

Jensen opens the door to her bedroom and change her clothes. Jensen definitely didn’t know what happened earlier today, but she pays it no attention. _Come on Jensen, what are the chances are you going to talk to him again? Zero percent. You’re busy as a nurse and he’s busy leading._ She tries to make sense of everything with him. She might be wrong, but she got the impression that he was playful with her. It’s not normal, it’s weird for her. Jensen sits down at her desk and open her laptop, she types in ‘Eric faction leader’ and articles started popping up, even a picture.

She looks down on her lap in embarrassment, “Why are you doing this? You know you’re a creep for stalking him right?” she groans in frustration. She looks back up at the screen and blushed a little when she glanced at the picture again, she clicked on an article.

“Okay…” she opens it and skimmed through the article:

_‘Eric Coulter, 16 years old, the youngest leader that Dauntless has ever had or any faction as a matter of fact. A transfer from Erudite and ranked 2 nd in initiation after his comrade, Four. In a span of two years he was the one who calmed down the riots in the factionless sector, his leading method is very rough and military based. He’s known as to be firm and rough on his soldiers, but it is proven that his method in training is effective for the soldiers. Unlike the leaders generations before him. The genius behind the guns.’_

The article was eleven years ago, he’s 27 now. She and him are eleven years apart. Honestly, she wants to get to know more about him.

* * *

Eric takes of his boxer and steps into the tub, lowering himself in the warm water. He added some bath salt so that he could relax more. He didn’t get to see Dr. Brown, as soon as she left so did he. He got what he wanted today, a face and a name. Jensen Anderson, grew to be a swan. He knows how creepy it sounds to want to fuck her, but somehow it just doesn’t bother him a bit. People will of course talk if they know; but they don’t. He’s going to check for her information on his computer, he got a name, age, face, faction, and he even still remembers her old address. He’s pretty solid gold if he wants to look her up.

Eric feels something crawling up his legs as he’s lying on the bed, he starts to feel hands running it’s hands up his body and a figure starts forming underneath the blanket. He lifts the blanket and sees Jensen smiling up at him, she leans in to capture his lips. With no hesitation she slips her tongue inside his mouth, Eric can feel his cock twitch and getting harder. She slips her hand between their bodies and get a grip at his cock, “You want to fuck me, huh?” she whispers in his ear. He pumps his dick with a firm grip which makes him really horny, “Fuck me in my pussy and ass?” Eric flips her over and hastily enters her cunt, “ _Ughh…_ ” he groans out of the tightness engulfing his cock. He grabs her thin neck and then choke her, she goes visibly red and then blue, but then he releases her. She gasps for air aloud. It turns him on a lot, he wants her so bad to the point he wants to fuck her till she can’t walk.

“ _Yes, again… harder._ ” She begs him to choke her more, Eric smirks down at the girl who’s at his mercy.

“You want more, huh, _slut_?” Eric grabs her hair and pulling it.

She groans in pain at the contact, “ _Yes daddy._ ” She says with no hesitation.

And just like that he can feel himself cumming, those word that came out of her mouth was the death of him. He chokes her again, and he drives into her even faster. Her screams grew louder. His cock is seconds away to cumming and then— _BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Eric opens his eyes and chucks the alarm clock to the wall, smashing it to bits. He rubs his eyes with his knuckles, “FUCK!” he yells out loud. He peeks down at his groin, oh, it was hard alright.

 _Fuck you, Jensen._ He says to himself.

After spending an hour in front of his computer, reading her file that his friend from Erudite had secretly emailed him. She’s a good student, an only child, loves volunteering, suffers from anxiety and depression. _Nothing weird about her_ , he thinks to himself. She’s a good girl. Let’s see if he can make that girl go bad.

Jensen texted Dr. Brown that she couldn’t come today, she woke up in the middle of the night feeling feverish, she thinks it was that shady sandwich she ate at Dauntless. She’s grateful she has a day off to rest even though she’s sick as a dog, but on the other hand she wanted to see him, maybe her absent was for the best.

 


	9. Eleven Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, i think more like a filler chapter. The next chapter after this is a different story and dont worry i'll finish 'Eleven' i wont leave it hanging. Might take a while though.

Jensen walks through the dark hallways hugging her notebook close to her chest, making her way to the infirmary alone. She woke up late today, she’s nervous that her boss will get mad. A couple of Dauntless men walked pass, one even gave her a wink. She averts her eyes to the ground, because she can feel someone behind her, “Jensen.” Eric’s voice calls out.

Eric catches up beside her, “You’re alone?” his voice sounds indifferent.

“I woke up late, slept through the alarm clock.” She says softly.

Eric’s hands are in his pockets, strolling next to her. These hallways are cold and dark, it’s dangerous for a stranger to walk around here. The lights are dim as well and the space between the lights are far from each other. Jensen can feel this whole thing getting awkward, she debates if she should talk or not. honestly, the fact both of them are walking side by side and not saying a word, despite they’re different attire; looks like they’re friends.

Jensen clears her throat, “Do you want to tell me about your old faction?”

Eric glanced at her, “No.” his voice sounded annoyed and it scared Jensen, she doesn’t want to start trouble especially with a leader. Jensen holds her notebook tight till her knuckles turn white, it’s starting to get clammy out of anxiety. To distract her, she focuses on the feeling of a piece of hair that fell out of the bun and is tickling the side of her neck.

“You know,” she starts, “I don’t have to be a leader so you could trust me.”

Eric stares down at her in a mocking awe, “And you got a mouth too?” he scoffs, “ _Just my fucking luck_.” He murmurs sarcastically. Jensen feels her whole body getting hot.

That was the only conversation they had along the walk, some time later Eric was a little bit behind her. She took a right turn to enter the infirmary, leaving Eric.

“You’re welcome.” Eric calls out sarcastically from behind. Jensen just keeps looking forward, chin up. She doesn’t understand what he wants, she tried talking to him but he just made fun of her like that.

* * *

 

Jensen sits on a crate in the storage room, blowing a sigh out of exhaustion. Work has been demanding today, she looks down at her lap, “I can seriously fall asleep right now.” She whispers to herself. She stares at a small scar on her left wrist, she got it from when she was eight; she and her friends were playing tag in the park and she accidentally fell and scratched her skin on a rock. Growing up in Erudite was fun and now that she looked around, Erudite is deemed a privileged faction. It is where all the meds, technology, and great doctors are. She loved looking at Erudite building from afar, everywhere you go you can always spot Erudite. It’s a big and tall white building, don’t get started when it’s night; the lights makes it looks like a giant trophy. She lifted her head when she heard someone calling for her, she stands up and opens the door. She finds a tall blonde Dauntless woman standing not far from the storage room, looking around.

She walks over to the woman, “Excuse me, can I help you?” Jensen asks.

The girl turns around and sees her, “I’m looking for Jensen?” she bites her lips for a millisecond.

She furrows her eyebrows, “That’s me, what do you need?”

She smiles softly, “Eric wants you in his office.”

Jensen stood still in shock, but hides it well. She looks down at her watch, and her shift’s already over, “What for?”

The girl lifts her shoulder and shakes her head, “Maybe…he wants you to check on him?”

“Oh, ok then, let me get the first aid kit.” She walks back again to the storage room and takes a new box of first aid kit. The way to his office is so confusing, so many hallways and turns to remember. And his office is pretty high up. The both of them arrive in front of his office door, the woman knocks on his door and they hear Eric say ‘Enter’. The woman opens the door and Jensen walks into the office, her first aid kit held in front of her. Eric is sitting on his desk staring dead straight at her, he signals her to the chair, “Sit, please.”

Jensen walks across his medium sized office and sits on a simple black chair in front of his desk. Eric stands and walks over in front of her and sits on the desk with his legs crossed at the ankle, “What can we improve from Dauntless?” he asks her as he stares her down.

Jensen looks into his eyes, “Wh-what?” she says in disbelief, she thought that this man was hurt and that’s why he had ask her to come.

Eric just holds his gaze. He blinks, “I think, it would be easy to ask an outsider with what we can improve from Dauntless.”

“O-oh, umm,” Jensen looks down at her lap and then back up at him again, “I think Dauntless is already a pretty good place.” She finishes with a fake smile.

Eric smirks, “Don’t sugarcoat, I’m a big boy.” To her, his voice doesn’t sound genuine at all. Everything that comes out of his mouth just sounds authoritative to her. And she kinda liked it.

“Well, I think it would be nice for you to have a playground for the kids, because there are lots of dust in the pit, and that place is the center of respiratory problems; also the windows in the pit needs to get cleaned, at least once a month.” She tries to sound relaxed, which works.

Eric has his arms folded, making his jacket looks like it’s about to rip apart from his big biceps. He looks rigid as usual, “And?”

“Ask your people to be polite with us, nurses. They’re lives aren’t the only ones that are a living hell.”

Something flickers in Eric’s expression, and he lost his composure but covers it well. He unfolds his hands and clasp them in front of him, “Is your life a living hell Jensen?” he sounds playful.

She shakes her head with a tiny smile.

“Mommy and daddy home?”

She furrows her eyebrows, “Y-yeah. Are we done?”

He scoffs, “No.”

There’s something about light colored eyes that just intensify every eye contact for her. His eyes just look so clear and transparent, it’s so beautiful. She admits it, he is really hot. Eric looks down at the first aid kit on her lap, he scoops it out of her lap. She felt his fingers brushed up her skirt a bit and it makes her thighs rub against each other, her cunt reacting from that small gesture.

“Why did you bring this here? Thought I was hurt?” he mocks.

His voice broke her out of her haze, “I’m a nurse

“Not officially.”

She gapes at him in shock of his audacity, “I have a certificate.” She adds.

“Oh do you?” he says sarcastically.

Eric gives her a little look and then at the box in his hands, he puts the box on his desk hastily. He leans to her level and cup her chin between his fingers, he brings their face as close as it can be. Nose to nose, and their lips are lightly touching each other. Her eyes closed and back arched, it just shows that her body clearly wants him. Eric juts out the tip of his tongue to her lips. Her lips voluntarily opens for him, it made him smile and hard. Jensen’s chest is heaving at this close contact, eyes closed, wishing he would just close this painful distance. Eric nudges her face to the side to whisper, “You’re a good girl Jensen.” He dips down to her neck and he gives it an open wet kiss and slightly nibbles it. Out of instinct Jensen cups the back of his head and presses her neck closer to him, euphoria is just taking her to a higher place right now. But Jensen realizes the position she’s in and breaks away from the physical closeness abruptly, “I have to go.” Standing up, she walks away from him but he catches her arm. He turns her around and he stands to his full height, “You’re welcome.” He says in a feral tone.

Jensen looks up at him in shock with those words, “Do you realize what you—i— _we_ had done?!” she barks at him.

He nods with a playful expression, “ _I_ just gave _you_ something that you will remember forever. _Experience_.” He says the last part like he means it.

Jensen can’t seem to talk nor move, so she just stares at him.

“You clearly liked it, so now we can stop pretending like we don’t want to fuck each other.” He smirks, “Not now, of course. We’ll fuck some other time” He says nonchalantly.

Jensen eyes tears up, not from fear, but from pleasure. She unwinds his hold and turn around to leave his office that makes her feel suffocated, Jensen doesn’t know what she looks like right now; does she look like a mad woman? Most likely, yes.

Eric loves toying with her, look at him. The man who like control (like most men) and he is able to affect her in such a way. He’s sure if he even blinks at her she’d disintegrate. Well, she will. A girl who’s never been tangled up in such hot sensual mess like this is being challenged by life itself. And Eric? He’ll be damned if he didn’t chase her, so he did.

He runs to the infirmary determined to find her and continue what he had started.

There she was, pivoting to the locker room to get her bag and then leave.

“You’re not leaving, not yet.”

She turns around in shock with her bag clutched to her chest, “S-stay away.”

“I just wanna talk.” he calmly walks towards her, “We’re not finished.”

She gives him a disgusted look, “We’re not finished? Who are you to decide that?!”

“A person you’re talking with and you can’t dismiss me like you did in the office.” He mentally slaps himself, he knows he could do better than that, but he just couldn’t. She makes him nervous.

“Jensen, I’ll drive you home.” He grabs her arm and pull her with him as he walks.


	10. Lost and Found Part 1

Life in Dauntless is as eventful as it gets, especially when the leader has claimed his love for the woman of his dreams. Gushes about how much he loves her and wishes to marry her; hoping this is it and she’s the one. The thirty year old has expressed his love for her many times, Eric and Missy. Yes, that is her actual name. People don’t like her, she’s your typical two faced stoned faced bitch. They think Eric only likes her because of her boobs. She’s a lazy little piece of garbage that cares nothing but Eric’s position of power and his money. She’s a wild party girl that has nothing to do but ruin her own life and Eric’s. And they were talking about having kids? Such a shame.

The sound of Genevieve’s heels clicking the floor and echo throughout the empty school hall fills the air, she sees her friend walk out of class 3A and is making a beeline for her, “Genevieve, can you watch the students for a bit? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yes, of course.” Genevieve says with the corner of her lips lifting a bit.

Genevieve, a picture perfect woman of her age. Smart and gorgeous, perfect in every way. A transfer from Dauntless and was the girlfriend of Eric before he turned into a man whore. The both of them met in school and she was a year younger than him but didn’t develop any sort of feeling till years later. So, when Eric transferred they got to date each other for a year and then decided on long distance relationship a couple more years. To think they would ever work out is like a fairytale even though Eric’s feelings never faded. He would think about her sometimes, even though Eric has Missy, he sometimes wonder what Genevieve is up to.

Hours after school has ended she packs to leave for work in Dauntless, Genevieve doesn’t sweat over the thought of meeting Eric. After Eric, she did meet her now ex-boyfriend Phineas, they loved each other but they were better off as friends.

Genevieve is video calling her friend Sierra through her laptop, her childhood friend who is Dauntless through and through.

Sierra laughs hard at a joke Genevieve had said, she sighs, “I missed you. Jackson’s been sick too.” Sierra gives her a sad face.

“Oh no, no wonder I haven’t seen him in school. His grades in history’s been great by the way.” Genevieve adores Jackson, his just like her little nephew.

“Ugh I know, he’s so smart, and big now. Can’t believe he’s turning eight this year. By the way, do you still think of Eric?” her friend wiggles her eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

Genevieve chuckles, “Nah, I’ve moved on. Why’d you ask?”

Sierra shrugs and fluffs her pillow in bed, “I mean, you two were each other’s first relationship and you guys were serious. You guys were _so_ in love and your long distance relationship lasted for six years. If that isn’t pure commitment I don’t know what is.” She lifts her hand in surrender.

Genevieve zips up her suitcase and plops down the bed, “Geez Sierra, it wasn’t easy y’know. And yeah we had a long relationship but we were in pain everytime we had to end a phone call, not having time to reply to each other’s text and you ended up worrying about them, or the long hugs we give each other after our date; knowing you won’t see the man you love again for weeks, and don’t forget the countless strip tease I had to do through the webcam just for him.”

“Oh c’mon, the last part sounds fun.”

Genevieve smiles, “Yeah it was, but then I would wish it was him who was stripping me and not my own hands.”

They’re breakup was a painful one, she got dumped cause he got super busy ever since he replaced Max’s position. She was too good for him anyways, that's what she would say to herself each time she thinks of him. She threw away every little gift he had given her and burnt his t-shirt. Eric made her feel like she was desired and the most beautiful girl in the world and same goes for her, she made him feel loved and supported, they both were so in love. Maybe they were doomed to fail the day Genevieve transferred, but they both had talked about it and Eric didn’t have the heart to force her stay in Dauntless, just because Dauntless isn’t her. She was never about the rough lifestyle, she was and always will be about the brains. She has always been able to outsmart him too, and to see his girlfriend being able to express her thoughts and feelings brought him joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
